plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Invisi-ghoul
Invisighoul is the sixth Mini-game, a conveyor-belt level unlocked by completing Adventure Mode and three other Mini-games. It takes place in the Pool area at night with all of the zombies invisible. Items from the zombies, such as ice trails from Zombonis and buckets and cones falling off of zombies, will be visible for a short time. For some reason, although this level takes place in the Pool at night, there is no fog. Probably because fog is used to conceal zombies. Since they are invisible, there is no reason to conceal them. Zombies *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Zombie Yeti* Note: The * indicates zombies which will not appear until you have encountered them. Strategy The plants provided are Peashooter, Lily Pad, Kernel-pult , Ice-shroom, Wall-nut, and Squash. The Rake is very helpful for this level, as it provides you with time to set up your defenses so you can have weapons in every lane to protect from possible zombies. Listen and look for small details for clues as to what zombies are on the screen and where they are. So don't turn off your sound, as the sound is important for identifying zombies; it is possible to tell what or where a zombie is when the projectiles hit. For example, Conehead Zombies make a dull thudding sound when hit by peas and Buckethead Zombies make a metallic clang. Peas cause a splatting explosion that lets you identify sounds. If a pea hits a zombie near the beginning of the lane, and the next pea hits much farther into the row, the zombie must be a fast zombie, either a Dolphin Rider Zombie or Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. Save your Squash for either as a last resort or to kill Zombonis. The Zombonis, if ignored, can destroy an entire row without much help, paving the way for a Zombie Bobsled Team or other zombie right behind. Kernel-pults should be spread across all rows evenly. The Butter will not only freeze the target zombie in place, but will also signal you where a zombie is for a few seconds. Only double up Kernel-pults if you have more than six total currently on the screen. Some Zombies also alert the player they are coming by making distinctive sounds or actions. Jack-in-the-Box Zombies make music, Dolphin Rider Zombies make a distinctive cry before entering, and Zombonis have an engine noise and leave an ice trail. In addition, if a zombie enters the pool, there will be a small splash, which alerts the player there is a zombie entering the pool. Even though the zombies are invisible, you can see their headwears (if they have one) and arms come off when they are have reached their corresponding health, and their heads fall off when they have been defeated. With the use of the Ice-shroom, ice forms around the zombies' feet, making you not only aware of their location, but also giving you time to set up defenses in certain lanes. This does not apply to Zombies in the pool, but does apply to zombies on land. Trivia *This Mini-game takes place in the Pool in the nighttime, but there is no fog. Other mini-game that takes place at backyard in the nighttime: Dark Stormy Night (hidden mini-game). *In the Game of the Year version, there's a dash between "Invisi" and "ghoul". *When a zombie lose its arm/head, the arm/head will become visible. *Invisighoul is a portmanteau on "invisible" and "ghoul". *Sometimes, in the DS version, there is a glitch that when a Zomboni appears (an ice trail suddenly appears) and the player plants a Squash right in the middle of the Zomboni, the Squash might not squash the Zomboni, instead it stands right there, on the ice trail, or hitting zombies behind it. on a Zomboni's ice trail.]] *This Mini-game is one of many that possibly explain that the Fog on Fog levels is from a Fog Machine, for, as if it were to be from natural events, the Fog would still appear. See Also *Adventure Mode *Mini-games *Puzzle Mode *Survival Mode Category:Mini-games Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:Fog Category:Pool Category:Pool Minigames Category:PC Mini-games Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:IPad Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games